Lunar Knight
by MagicAnimeWorld
Summary: After the fall of the silver Milleniums, Serena and the gang fight the Negaverse in Tokyo. What happens when a new face shows up claiming to be one of them? Find out! Bad summary so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**credit to jbana21 for the idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was chaos. People screaming, enemy fire, and the scent of death looming over everything. I though I was going to die. Failing to protect the person closest to me. I thought to myself that the poor child died all alone, and I should have been there. I closed my eyes about to give in to death.

But then, a gentle warm wind blew through the destruction. A silver light shining brightly through the chaos. The light of rebirth. The Silver imperium crystal. I would recognize the scent of its purity from a mile away. I knew instantly that our beloved queen Serenity was behind it. Then I saw her. Holding the cresent moon wand high above her head. As I suspected, the light was indeed coming from it. I stumbled over to her as I was wounded.

"your majesty!" I cried. "Why would you use the crystal?! It will kill you."

"I must. Oh Kurama. You know I cant let it end like this. If I did, what kind of mother would I be? My family and all the children of the moon deserve a happy ending.." She looked so sad, I couldn't help but begin to cry.

"So, everyone is dead then. All of us but one." She gestured to a small pile of stone. Only by looking closer did I see a small blond child, about the age of 2. He was sleeping surrounded by a bubble of yellow light. It didn't take me long to recognize the child.

"PRINCE NARUTO!" I cried as I ran as best I could over to the child. I scooped him up and held him close to me. I felt a weight release from my heart because I thought for sure a small child like him would die in the battle. I looked up at my queen.

"Your majesty, what do you plan to do now?"

"I will do what must be done. I will use the last of my strength to send everyone to be reincarnated in the future on earth. It is all I can do for them now." She looked so sad. I never wanted to see my queen like that. It made my heart sink. The woman who had saved me from the darkness, given me this child to look after and protect, and given me a place where I belonged.

"Your majesty, I wish that you send me with Prince Naruto. I want to be able to protect him in the next life." I looked at her with determination in my eyes. If she was giving us a second chance, then I would take it and protect him this time.

"Of course." She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I smiled gratefully at her and closed my eyes. I could feel everyone disappearing one at a time as they where all reincarnated. I felt Sailor Mars, then Jupiter, then Mercury, then Venus. Then I felt princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion. All reincarnated on earth. Then, I felt myself begin to fade, and the form in my arms disappear, as the world went blank. Last thing I heard was the scream of my queen.

**I hope this first chapter caught your attention. next chapter will be up soon. :) Reviews are very much welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I got reviews! Keep it up!**

I woke up in a small forest. I couldn't remember why I was there, or how I got there. I looked around and spotted a man standing on a tree way below me. Then I realized that he was talking to me. I was trying to remember why I was there, when I felt a rage grow inside me, and it all came flooding back. The battle, the Queen, and my prince.

I looked down at the man and saw a blood red eye with three Tomoes. Surrounding the iris. Suddenly, a rage filled me up that I had never felt before. I felt like destroying, I felt like avenging the moon, and that little village just set me over the edge.

Minatos pov.

It was late in the night. My wife Kushina had given birth to a healthy baby boy that we named Naruto. He had the cutest little whisker marks, but we didn't know how he got them.

We where overjoyed, until we heard the loud boom that shook the entire village.

I made sure Kushina and Naruto where ok, then I flashed to the source of the shaking to see the nine tailed fox! The beast was trampling the village. Surrounded by leaf shinobi, it began to charge a huge bijou ball. I yelled for everyone to get back, and I flashed back and summoned Gamabunta.

I confronted the beast, and there was a fierce battle. For an instance, I saw the sharingan reflected in his eye, but then it was gone.

**Time skip, half an hour later.**

I was exhausted. I had exhausted over half of my chakra Reserves, and a lot of shinobi where injured. Gamba unto had to return to mount Miaboku in order to rest, and I had just saved my wife and newborn from being crushed by the nine tails.

I was standing there out of breath. My family in my arms, and the third Hokage next to me. He insister that he help since it was his duty to protect the leaf. I saw no point in arguing as I needed the help.

I sat Kushina on the ground as she clutched Naruto to her. Her red hair flowing in the wind. I knew I had to protect them. No matter what. I didn't want to leave them, but it was my last resort. I began to form the hand seal for the Grimreaper Death Seal. Only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Lord 3rd behind me shaking his head.

"No Minato. You have a family, and the village needs you. You can't give your life up like this."

"But..."

"I will not shake on this. Let me do it, as a last service to our village."

With that, Hiruzen Sarutobi created the seals, and Began the reaper death seal.

I ran to Kushina as fast as my tired legs would carry me. I explained what was going on, and tears fell down her face as she realized what I was saying. She protested, but eventually gave in. I gingerly took our son from her arms and brought him over to Sarutobi. The fox had been still for some reason. Watching me carry Naruto across the stretch of qoods etween us. I set him down and summoned the alter. Hiryuzen then performed the sealing, and the 9-tails disappeared inside my son.

Hiruzen fell to the floor. He was breathing hard, and was pale. I tried to use the little medical jutsu I had knowledge of, but I knew it was fatal. Hiryuzen simply smiled at me, as he said his last words.

"Protect your family Minato. Protect your comrades, and protect this village. you are the 4th Hokage."

"Yes Sarutobi-sama." I nodded to him as thE old man closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

I went over to Kushina who had seated herself next to Naruto. She was crying and cuddling him to her. As if she where afraid to let him go.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around the both of them. Our family was together and safe. And that's all I wanted.

**I know the battle is kinda rushed, but I stink at writing battle scenes. So there you have it. I hope this Js a good intro. The next chapter will contain a time skip so yeah. :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a times kip :). I know there where a lot of unanswered plot holes, but I did it on purpose:) They will be answered shortly, so just bear with it :) so enjoy this chapter and Review!**

Time skip-5 years.

Naruto Namikaze was your average five year old. He was playful, childish, curious, and naive. His life was pretty good. He was the son of the legendary 4th Hokage. He lived in the hidden leaf village. And over all, everyone respected him with a few exceptions. No one ever bothered him. Except for the "occasional" kidnapping, and assassination attempts. But he knew that that was just a result of being the son of a kage. Or at least, that was what he had been led to believe. Granted it was part of it, but he had never been told the whole truth. All that would change after a kidnapping attempt turned phsyco,

Naruto had been walking home after playing in the park with Sasuke. It was around nightfall, and the sun was setting. He was running down the streets of the village with his anbu body guards in pursuit, making sure he was safe. But, the funny thing about nightfall, is that some Justus work best at that time of day.

One moment Naruto was running through the food district, and the next he was gone. He simply vanished. There had been no sign of chakra ffluxuation, or a struggle, the boy had simply disappeared without a trace.

The anbu immediately reported to the Hokage, and a team of tracking ninja where prepared, s we'll as a team of fighter ninja. This was serious.

The Hokage had informed the teams. They consisted of an Aburame, a Hyuuga, and an inuzuka on the tracker team, and an Achimicki, an Uchiha, and a Nara. All whose skills where extremely necessary on this mission.

As Minato reviewed the team rosters, he couldn't help but think that if the person behind Naruto's kidnapping was who Minato thought it was, then this was bad. But, there was only one person that he knew of that could use a jutsu capable of just plucking a person out of mid air. And if he took Naruto out from under the leafs nose, this was even worse.

Minato heard a knock on his door, and the two teams walked in. Among them where a few of Minato's dear friends.

Shikauk Nara being the spear head of the mission. He walked up to minato's desk and placed something on it. Upon closer inspection, Minato saw that it was the little leaf keychain that Naruto usually wore on his small backpack.

"Lord Hokage, we where able to find a small trace of chackra and Aburame-san is Analyzing it now. We hope to have a lead any second."

As Shikaku finished speaking, the door flew opeN and in came the Aburame spoken of. It was Shibi.

"Lord Hokage, my chackra chasing insects where able to pick up the trail, but where unable to find an exact location."

"Thank you Shibi-San. Now, you will head in pursuit of the insects. Your goal, find and rescue Naruto Namikaze alive. That is primary. Your secondary mission is to capture the ninja who did this and bring him back to the village for interogation. This is one reason why we are sending two teams on this mission. However, rescuing my son is of top priority. Is that understood?!"

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Go then, you are dismissed."

All 6 ninja disappeared and began the search for the missing child. As Minato sat at his desk trying to figure out why their enemy would mice so early. Minato thought he hadat-least another ten years. Why now?

-/with Naruto/-

Naruto was so scared. He found himself thrown over a mans shoulder. When he had tried to struggle, the man had simple sent a karate chop to the back of Naruto's head causing him to black out. he had thought he was going yo go home and enjoy his mommys home made ramen, and listen to one of daddy's stories. So that is what he dreamed of While he slept. When he awoke, he found himself strapped yo some sort of table. In some kind of lab.

Sure he had been kidnapped before, many times. But, people usually did that to get to his dad. This guy was way scarier. He kept talking about an ultimate power, or something. plus he kept pricking Naruto with needles. Naruto let out a small yelp when another needle found its way into his skin, and tears glistened I his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. His mommy had taught him that. But it was hard. This guy was really scaring him.

4 hours later.

Naruto was screaming now. Tears rolling down his cheeks, and his face was flushed deep red. This guy was insane! He had begun to inject things into the little 5 year olds body. At first Naruto hadn't felt anything, but a moment later, he felt searing hot pain shoot through his entire body. He felt like he was on fire! And each time the pain would subside, he would beg the man to stop, only to have him reply;

"Show it to me little boy. Show me what you gUard. Show me the beast!"

Naruto, of course only being five. Had no idea what this guy was talking about. But before he could ask, another wave of fiery hot pain would wash over his body. Each time becoming more intense. At one point, he managed to look down at himself a little bit, and to his horror saw black stuff "lack of a better word" creeping up his body. thag was where all the pain was coming from. this of course only brought more screams from the small child. Until it was all to much, and the poor child was knocked completely unconscious, and found himself in a weird sewer like place. When he looked around, he saw huge iron gates, and behind them sat a giant fox that had nine tails sprouting from its but. The fox had blood red eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. then he heard a voice. A surprisingly kind voice begin to surround him.

"So you have finally found your way down here my prince. I am glad to see you again. And I fear, that Since you are here, it means you are in danger, and that you need to know why.

**Yeah! Longest chapter yet. So tell me guys, what do you think of this chapter? Do you like them longer? Or shorter? Also, this chapter went a little differently than I had planned, but it seems to flow better. R&R**


End file.
